


Tomato soup and Honey Lemon Tea

by Avatarlov1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Honey/Tomato, Sick Characters, chlonath week day 2, drinking soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarlov1/pseuds/Avatarlov1
Summary: Chloe and Nathaniel caught the cold/flu and are reminded of each other through drinks and a misunderstanding.





	Tomato soup and Honey Lemon Tea

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot dedicated to chlonath week: Day 2- Tomato/Honey

Alix looked infront of her from her desk, staring at the orange haired girl sitting by herself with an empty seat full of air next to her. 

The skater wouldnt really care if the blonde bee wasn't in class and would just ignore her remarks and annoying ego, but today she wondered what happened to her. 

You see, the blonde bee had always been to class on time and kept her perfected attandence for years now, (like the skater would ever know) but heard that the blonde was always strict and trying to be a perfect student, thus being on time and assuming getting straight As. Though getting straight A's was Max's job and not hers. 

Alix glanced to the classroom door to see more students walk in and take their seats. She saw Mylene wave to her and she waved back as she sat down beside her. Nino sat down in the front while Alya walked up the steps, sitting behind him. Adrien walked in and sat next to Nino while Ivan walked to his seat. 

After she saw Kim walk to his seat, pretty sure he looked tired, the teacher walked in before Marinette arrived and sitting next to Alya. The bluenette didn't seem to question the blonde's absence and just waited for class to start. 

As Ms. Bustier closed the door behind her and walked to her desk, she called out names. 

"Marinette?" 

"Here!" 

"Alya?" 

"Here!"

"Nino?" 

"Yo" 

"Adrien?" 

"Present!" 

"Chloe?"

There was a silence. 

"Chloe?" Another silence and the teacher saw the empty seat next to Sabrina. "Not here. Okay then. Rose?" 

"Here!" 

......after the roll call was finished, Ms. Bustier started the lesson while Alix was wondering where the blonde went. She could of just gone on vacation or something. Of course the blond had so much money and thought little of everything, she could've just taken a vacation day off and let Sabrina do all of the work. 

No one questioned about the blonde's absence. No one questioned about the red artist's absence either. 

Alix walked out of the classroom and met up with the orange haired friend walking by herself after school and had a chance to ask her.  "Hey Sabrina...?" She said but stated more as a question rather than a greeting. The said girl looked over to see the pink haired tomboy holding her backpack strap and looking up at her. "Oh hello Alix, how are you?" 

"Doing swell,  say where's Chloe? Aren't you two always together or something?"

 "Oh, well, she's sick with a flu"

 "In the middle of spring?" 

"Pretty much, you may never know when you start getting sick"

 'So she's not taking a day off then' Alix rolled her eyes, making sure Sabrina didn't see. "So what are you doing now?" "Going to drop off her English assignment" "She's still making you do homework for her?" "Actually, she's doing her own assignments, I'm just dropping them off, see you tomorrow Alix!" Sabrina waved and walked fully out of the building before Alix had the chance to ask another question about the blonde. 

The skater sighed 'Oh well, better check up on Nath...he hasn't even answered my messages! Why that little...' she took out her phone to see if he replied to anything from her and there was nothing. So she placed her phone back in her pocket and walked to the artist's house. 

'He better give me a good reason why he's slacking' 

\-----------------------

"Achoo!" Chloe sneezed and grabbed a napkin from her stand, laying down in her bed with the covers over knees as she sat up from her pillow. The blonde's hair flowed down to her chest with the ends curled up, wearing a light yellow night gown as there were a ton of used tissues around her bed and on the floor. 

Pollen went to the tissue box and took out a white napkin and hovered over to the blonde, who had covered her nose with the object and placed it down on her bed before taking the one from Pollen. "Ugh...gross, why of all times do I have to have a stupid cold? I was suppose to go see Adrien's photo shoot! All prepped up and ready to go! He would've loved that! But Noooo, I had to get the flu...and look at me! I'm an utter mess!" Chloe took a peak at herself in her hand mirror to see her reddened eyes and nose with some black under her eyes. Her hair was still a mess since she had refused to comb it and tie it up. She didn't want her bare neck to be exposed to the coldness and the wind of spring. Though ironically she was already hot because of her sickness and getting a massive headache. 

A headache that would want to make you sleep for hours and pounding into your skull with the heat making you shake, sneezing ever so often, one nostril stuffed and sometimes coughing....ugh it was gross. Ruining her perfect chance to be in a photo shoot with her Adrikins. If she went to that with a cold, no one would want to be near her and even Adrien wouldn't want to get sick from her. 

Chloe sank into her bed thinking about the outcome of her going to the shoot and seeing his face looking disgusted by her. She groaned as she covered her face. "Hey, don't get so down, you can survive a cold like this!" Pollen grabbed another tissue and placed it on top of her head as the blonde was still hiding under her blanket. "Yeah sure thing...whatever. It's been what? 4 days that I had this? I swear this cold will destroy me...ugh I'm so tired" 

"Then why not go and rest? A nap is always nice" "Yeah but when I sleep or close my eyes it still hurts! Stupid headache!" Chloe uncovered herself and faced the ceiling before feeling the pounding in her forehead and closed her eyes. "Ow....why do you hurt me like this?" she whined as Pollen floated over to her and took the napkin off of her head and gave it to her. "I don't need one now thank you" she declined and heard a door knock. 

"Ms. Bourgoeis, Sabrina is here" she heard from the door. Chloe almost forgot about her orange haired friend since she had this cursed flu...and the pounding wouldn't stop! "Sure! Let her in!" She had also forgot to text her about some school events and canceling appointments because of this. She heard the door open, not wanting to turn her head, and saw the patch of orange and turquoise in her sight walking over to her. 

"Don't get too close...you might get caught by it too" Chloe followed her friend with her eyes as Sabrina smiled and placed her homework papers down on a separate table. "Do you need anything? some water or hot chocolate?" Sabrina asked seeing her friend in a horrible state. She was glad that her friend had started to change her attitude and was happy to assist her in anyway she could. Chloe blinked with a tired look and shook her head "no thanks Sabrina, I'm not hungry or thirsty...stupid cold won't leave me be" "Oh, okay then" the orange haired girl started walking towards the door and opened it, then was stopped by her blond friend. 

"Wait...uh...there's another thing I forgot to ask..." Sabrina turned around to face her "Yes Chloe?" The blonde looked away, seeing her phone on the ground, not knowing if she was blushing or her body acting up, she looked back at Sabrina who was waiting for her. 

"U-umm....mmm...if you saw him at school, can you...tell him I'm sorry...t-that it was on instinct...or something like that?" The blonde asked, heat creeping up on her face and looking down at her ladybug pillow. She glanced up to see her ginger friend smiling brightly and Chloe visibly blushed with a mix of anger and sickness. "A-and! A thank you! Y-you know! Ugh Nevermind!" she huffed and darted back under the blanket as she lied down. 

She heard a door closed behind her. Pollen caught a peak under the blonde's blanket to see the blond angrily blushing either from the sickness or from embarrassment. "You know you could just text him than letting Sabrina do the favor" "I...I know...I just...whatever" the blonde continued to cover her face with the blanket. 

Pollen levitated to where the blonde's phone was picked it up and went back to her bed to place it on top of her covered head. Chloe felt that and uncovered her face to see her white cased phone in front of her. "what are you doing with my phone?" she asked and fully sat up to see Pollen press some buttons to unlock her phone and fail every time. She looked down at the creature nuzzled up against her and trying her hardest before gazing up at the blonde. She had to admit, Pollen looked real cute, like a little pet just looking up at you innocently. 

"I'm trying to get you to text him!" "What?!" the blonde's eyes widened since she couldn't really yell since that headache was still there. "Oh no no no, you are not texting him!" Chloe grabbed her phone from the kwami's grasp and looked at her bright screen that was giving her an eyesore. "Then what are you going to do?" "What do you mean?" "What if he wasn't in class and Sabrina couldn't tell him?" "I am not texting him you understand? Besides, I don't have his phone number" 

Another knock came from the door. "Come in!" 

The butler came into the room with a cart and a covered dish, walking over to her bed. Chloe looked at the covered dish and then at the butler. "What is it?" the butler uncovered the dish to reveal tomato soup and some crackers rested on a plate. "Why tomato soup? Why not hot chocolate?" "I've heard that tomato soup helps with colds such at yours, it'll clear your nose and calm down a headache. Please try some, you haven't eaten or drank anything besides hot chocolate. I suggest to try some soup" "Well, if it helps to cure this cold faster, than I'll give it go" Chloe looked at the redness of the soup, not really seeing her reflection, but it looked smooth and it smelled really good for a vegetable. 

The butler left her room and closed the door, leaving the blonde alone with the hot tomato soup for her delight. She felt her stomach growl and her mouth water from seeing the soup. She hasn't ate anything or drank anything for a total of 3 days cause of the flu. 

She stirred the soup, blowing on her spoon to cool it down and slightly hesitated before placing it in her mouth. She felt a warmth all throughout her body and shivered quite a bit before taking another spoon full of soup. 

While Chloe was starting to drink some more, Pollen flew over to her phone, now on the ground, and started to play with the lock screen before finally getting the screen to her home screen. Pollen pressed a message app and looked for a picture of a certain boy. "Pollen! Don't do anything!" Pollen looked up to her master to see the blonde glaring at the creature with her arms crossed. 

"Wow you look like a mess...especially with red on your lips" Pollen stated as she grabbed her phone and placed it on her lap as Chloe quickly grabbed her mirror and wiped off the smudged soup "I-it was good okay...Pollen!" Pollen tapped something on her phone that she didn't recognize and couldn't believe. 

How in the hell did she get his phone number?

The blonde tried grabbing the phone from the flying bee, who carried the phone and kept flying around her before the blonde succeeded, snatching the phone from the bee, but not knowing that she pressed the call button and hearing the calling noise. 

Oh shit

"Nononono, don't you do this to me vision!" Chloe blamed her eyesight but it was just the power of her luck and tomato soup that the call was actually answered with a low yet hasty voice. 

*"Hello?"* 

\---------------------------------

Alix appeared in front of the red head's house and huffed, still looking at the boy's window and at her phone. No replies. She huffed and knocked on the door. After some seconds, the door opened to reveal a red haired and green eyed woman. 

"Uh, Hi is Nath home?" Alix asked with a wave. 

"Yes, he is...he's sleeping right now, do you want to come in?" 

"Yeah, I want to talk to him actually" 'bet he's drawing again, that emo, trying to bail school cause of that incident' Alix rolled her eyes as she entered the house and his mother closed the door behind her. 

"Why don't you sit down? Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Alix sat on the couch "Oh, uh...what do you have?" "Well, right now I have some tea and orange juice..." Mrs. Kurtzberg checked around the cabinets and looking over at the girl. 

"I'll have some orange juice thanks" Alix smiled as the woman grabbed a cup and poured the juice into it and walked over to the couch. 

"I'll go wake him up" Alix saw his mother walk up the stairs and knock on the door while the skater sipped on her juice. 

\--------------------------

Nathaniel was in his room, grabbing a tissue just in time to cover his sneeze. He groaned out loud as he threw the used tissue onto the floor with a bunch of other curled up tissues around him. He wasn't feeling the best and he's feeling the worse. He had been in his room for about 4 days now, and he probably didn't care that he kept missing classes and school work. 

Though he did care that he was badly sick with the irritation of a headache, red around the eyes, stuffy nose (with one nostril being able to breath mind you), soar throat and the capacity of shivering non-stop. He honestly looked like a train wreck, but mostly covering up his hideousness with the messed up hair he blessed once in a while. 

Covering himself with a blue blanket, and maybe a lot more pillows to cover his head completely, Nathaniel felt like he was about to suffocate. He regretted it. That decision of going outside in the rain with little clothes on. What was he thinking?! He knew he was going to get sick, but guessing that, he just shrugged it off. He didn't want to go to school anyway, yet he had to and now he's probably failing classes. 

While covered in pillows, hiding himself, he just stared at his blinding white screen of a phone and listening to music or reading a fanfic of some sort. He was going to loose vision from this, but he didn't care, he was ready to sacrifice something in his life, and hey, he'll probably look good in glasses. 

He did see Alix's messages and just ignored them. He was too tired, and he knew the consequences of that action, but he was sick. Can a guy just have his day of getting sick and not caring about the world? Not replying to people, shutting them out from the world. He wasn't in a mood to do anything but stare at his phone or draw something without getting snot all over it. 

He heard a knock from his door and heard his mother's voice "Nathaniel, Alix is here" 

Oh shit

He should of answered her messages. Now he was gonna get it. 

Nathaniel instantly bolted out of his mount of pillows from his face, his hair a wild mess and his nose stuffed yet again from the fluff. His reddened eyes wide as he turned his head to see his blue painted door open and his mother staring at him with confusion of his son's action. 

"What?" "She's downstairs, do you want me to bring her up here?" "Uh..s-sure..." he saw his mother walk down the steps and for a while Alix was there in front of his door, holding a cup of something. 

He could feel his face paled, though he couldn't feel his face for a while now. "Hi Alix" "Hey" She walked over to him and gave him the cup that was still pretty hot to the touch. "What's this?" "Your mom decided that I should give you some tea for your cold" Nath looked down at the honey colored tea, slightly seeing his reflection, but didn't really care of how he looked. 

"You look horrible" Alix pointed out at she sat on his work chair. She turned to see his latest drawing. Another colorful landscape with the bee heroine picking flowers. She huffed to herself and turned to see Nathaniel taking a sip of the honey lemon tea. 

"Thanks" His expression not changing after taking a sip. He felt warmth inside of his stomach and took another sip. 

"Why are you drawing her again?" Alix asked and saw Nathaniel slightly choke and she smiled in amusement. "W-what?" 

"Queen Bee? Seriously Nath, you can't draw anything else? Anyone else at all? Do you ever draw your own superheros? Can you draw any other girl?" 

"Well, yes I can pretty much, I drew some landscapes and costumes. I drew Ladybug and Chat Noir and Vixen...." 

"But I just happen to see you draw Queenie right? Almost everyday and such. Though I did see you draw Juleka as some vampire, though you were wrong about her akuma that time..." Alix looked out to figure out what else he drew at that time.

"I have a request" She smiled towards the red head 

"What is it?" 

"To punish you for not answering my texts, I dare you to draw a picture of me as a super hero...and it better be in color" 

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow after sniffing. "...'I dare you'? Alix you're sounding a lot like Kim, weren't you tired of all his dares?" 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" "And you kept accepting his idiotic dares anyway? I even saw you looking at him differently that one time-" "Man you're observant!" Nathaniel shrugged "I am an artist after all" "Yeah but you'll still do my request whether you like to or not" She pointed her finger at him as the red took another tissue and covered his nose to sneeze again. 

"Whatever you say Alix...is that all?" 

Alix looked to the side, thinking for a moment before looking back at him. "No...I...wanted to apologize...for making you do that...and seeing you fall and get a nasty bruise...sorry" 

Nathaniel looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. He looked down at his half empty cup of tea. "It's fine really, that healed after a day or two. I just wanted to see if I can gain some friends...also..." 

Nathaniel raised his hand in a motion "that'll be 30 eros" "Thirty?! Are you bargaining me?!" "Hey I'm a starving artist" "Ugh...20 eros then" Alix went through her pocket and took out the money and gave it to him. "Thank you for your services" he stated and she rolled her eyes "Whatever" 

Nathaniel watched Alix leave and closed the door of his room. He wondered what superhero Alix would be like and what she would wear and went to his phone to check. 

As soon as he went to home screen, he saw someone calling him and recognize her image in shock and confusion. 

How in the hell did he get her phone number?

The boy stared at his screen for a couple of seconds. Hesitated at what she would think of him. It was just an accident! She happened to be there and he scraped his leg and fell! 

Maybe she called to apologise? Apologize to what? That he fell? On her? And she smacked him and got all her clothes dirty? Called him names. Should he apologize? For touching her in a place she wouldn't approve? By accident? 

At least Alix apologized. So it was only fair that she would, she was changing to a better person after all. So he answered her while holding his cup of honey lemon tea.

"Hello?"

\-----------------------

"U-um! Hi!" Chloe wanted to mentally smack herself. What kind of greeting is that? Stuttering like a flustered bafoon? And he didn't sound good either, which gave her some questioning. 

'what do I say?!' 

*"Do you want something?"* She heard his voice and a sniff. Was he crying? No, that didn't sound like crying. Kinda did, but not really. 

'do I want something? What do I want out of him? A drawing?' 

"No. I-I mean yes! Uh...is Sabrina with you or?" 

Oh god she hoped Sabrina was there with him. She might of told him what she wanted to say. He might of accepted the apologize and agreed to reply to her slip up call. Maybe she wasn't there and she called him when he was moping about why she hated him or vice versa cause of the incident. 

*"...no, only Alix came"* 

Of course, he wouldn't of asked if she needed something. "I-I see" it was up to her now...will she apologize for something that would mean nothing to her? Chloe looked over at Pollen, who tried to guide her in a way. Tried.

"Say something! Say what you said to Sabrina!" Pollen whispered, trying to not get heard. "Yeah but that's Sabrina! He's different!" Chloe inched the phone away from her to whisper yell at the bee. 

*"Who's different?"* 

Apparently he heard her. 

"I-ts nothing!" She coughed and sipped some soup away from the phone. 

*"You okay?"* 

"Yeah! Fine thank you" she sniffed again and groaned. The headache was coming back now?! 

*"Doesn't sound like it...you sure you're okay?"*

Chloe looked at Pollen. Why was he so worried about her?  "Why should you know? It's not like you're sick or anything" she blew it. 

There was a small silence through the phone. *"You're sick?"* She heard a sniffle and a groan. 

"Are you okay?" 

*"Y-yeah yeah, don't worry about me"* 

She felt another pain in her forehead. Moving her eyebrows wasn't a good idea. "Why you little...are you worried about me?!" 

*"....well, I did ask if you were okay"* 

"Yeah yeah whatever! *Sneezes*" Chloe grabbed another tissue and blew into it. 

*"Bless you"* 

"Don't you bless me kurtzberg" she stated, still holding the tissue on her nose. She heard him sneeze and a scoff. *"Well excuse me for being kind you're highness"* she heard scarcasm in his voice. 

"I didn't ask for you to be kind, or sarcastic" 

*"I can be whatever I want to be, I can be the most kind person and not give a damn what you say"* 

Chloe grinned in annoyance. "Well I guess you won't give a damn that I'm in bed with a hellish cold and shivering eating tomato soup, looking like a freak show that hasn't eaten in days, probably starving until you answered" somehow she was having fun talking to him while getting a swollen headache. She heard another sniff. 

*"Well I hope you don't give a damn that I'm in the same situation as you, covering myself up with so many pillows, suffocating myself cause I kinda like that, massive headache that won't stop, stuffed nose, drinking honey lemon tea while listening to you bicker all day"*

She heard a small chuckle and then a cough from the other side. He was also enjoying this. "What? You like to suffer? No oxygen under those pillows of yours? You could say I'm jealous of you...and your pillow fort" she looked at her nails and then took another spoon full. 

*"You? Im jealous that you have everything you desire, but I also pitty you that you don't have talent like mua"*

Chloe scoffed that somehow turned into a cough. "Talent? Talent like what? Drawing Marinette all day? Doing nothing but draw and sulk? Suffering in your pillow fort? I'm pretty sure that's not talent" 

*"I'm pretty sure shopping isn't a talent either honey. You know what is? Certainly not you"* 

Chloe could feel a nerve burst, but she was smiling and already suffering equally as he was. So she didn't care if she was hurt by his words or he was hurt by hers. They were sick as hell and couldn't stand the bleeding headache. 

"I'm putting you on speaker phone!!" 

*"Then go ahead be my guest! I love to hear you walking around and stuff!!"*

"Sure! I'm getting more soup! Butler!"  
Chloe yelled as she stood up and suddenly went back on the bed, dizziness invading her vision of green, red and blue. 

"Oh god my head..." She groaned as she heard slight coughing from her phone. 

*"What was that? What happened?"* 

"Oh like you would know..." Chloe stood up, letting the bed be support, and sat on her bed again.

"Tried to get up, didn't work" she held her head. 

*"Dizziness? Yeah, I tried that and I fell completely on my face in the hallway. Mom came over and saw my head poking out of the door. She said it looked quite funny. Like I was a fish or something. Wanted to just...you know, end my suffering please, I can't go on like this"* 

She heard his sarcasm again and she wanted to laugh but the cold just made it worse. 

*"Drink some water or something"* she heard coughing from his end. 

"Maybe you drink some water" 

*"No thanks, this tea is really good. Putting you on speaker phone"* she heard a door open and close through the phone. 

"Nath? Must be getting tea" she shrugged as she decided to sit on the floor and lay there, staring at the ceiling. Her phone next to her as Pollen was just enjoying herself and the conversation. 

After a while of taking a nap, she heard the door open and close.  
*"Hey I'm back...Chloe? You there?"*

"Huh? Yeah Nath, I'm just taking a nap..." She opened her eyes and closed them again. Laying on the floor felt good for her back. 

*"A nap huh? Want me to sing you to sleep?"* 

She scrunched her nose. "Ew no. You can sing too?" She heard a chuckle  *"you'd be surprised, I'm pretty good"*  
"Yeah whatever you say tomato" she closed her eyes again and clapped her hands. Instantly the lights in her room turned off without the use of a switch.

\--------------------

Her whole bedroom was dark, saved for the windows in her room showing Paris lights as it grew dark. 

How long has she been talking to Nathaniel through the phone? Hours? Could be since it was 4 when she called him, now the sun was setting and the darkness of the room relaxed her eyes. 

His voice was husky, but calming with a hint of flu. They were talking to each other about some events and superhero stuff with school projects and future plans. What things they have in common, playing games and what music they like to listen to. 

After a small while of hearing a soothing song from his phone (she didn't want to hear her stereo) she thought of why she called in the first place. "Hey Nathaniel?" 

He stopped humming the song and lowered the music *"yeah?"*  
"Uhm...why I called you, well I...wanted to say....I'm... sorry. For hitting you. And blaming you for getting my clothes dirty, and calling you a pervert even if you did that on accident and destroying your drawings and calling you out and--" 

*"Hey, it's okay...I kinda answered because I thought...you'd apologize, but I also wanted to...even though you knew it was an accident...and also you were wearing some revealing clothing, but--"*

Chloe coughed "get on with it kurtzberg" 

*"I'm sorry for getting you dirty and messing up your hair and yadda yadda, we good?"*

"Yeah whatever..." She covered her eyes with her arm even though it was dark. Another relaxing silence before another cough interrupted. 

*"Chloe?"* 

"Yeah?" 

*"You're pretty good company"* Chloe smiled and shivered a bit. "You too...and...I like your voice" she stated with a blush across her face then sneezed. 

*"Really now? Well, I like your voice too... when you're not being annoying that is"*

"Oh you just had to ruin it for me didn't you?" She heard a chuckle *"pretty much"*

Another comfortable silence filled the dark room. Chloe turned her head, still on the floor as she looked out her window towards the balcony. If she wasn't sick, she could've been on potrol and go to his house. No, that would be creepy. 

"What are you doing right now?" 

*"Drawing"* 

"This hour? Sick?" 

*"Hey I'm a night owl. I'm almost done with this anyway, I wanted to finish it  but sickness got in the way"*

"Hmm, what are you drawing?" 

"Um...well...it's Queen Bee...picking out sunflowers in a field" 

"....That's nice" Chloe didn't seem to question it and just stared out the window, wondering if she was blushing, though she was also extremely tired at this point. "Hey Nath?" 

*"Mhmm?"* 

"You tired?" 

*"Not really, night owl"* 

"I think you should sleep" 

*"im surprised you care"*

"yeah well this is a sneak peak of my caring nature, your just lucky"

*"whatever you say Bourgeois"* 

After hearing some shuffling and a door close, he came back to the phone. *"Kay, so imma just go to sleep, if we both survive this hell tommorow and I see you at school...I'm taking you on a date"*

Chloe looked at the phone in shock and couldn't believe her ears. "When did you get so bold? And how do you know I'm gonna accept it?" 

*"I said "if" if we both survive this mess, I'm taking you out on a date, by force"*

"Again with the boldness?" 

*"Utterly ridiculous am I right?"* 

Chloe huffed "yeah yeah whatever, go to sleep idiot" another chuckle with a bye and he hung up. 

It was still quiet in her room and very peaceful as the blonde huffed and closed her eyes to continue sleeping. 

'why do you care so much?' 

\--------------------------

5 days ago~~

"Alix Alix Alix!" Nathaniel yelled as he was trying desperately to take control and balance himself on her rollerblades. Alix was next to him, trying to balance but also letting him go to make him move down a hill. 

"Relax red head, I got you! See? It's not that hard to skate" she held both of his arms to help him.

"Yeah but, down a hill? Really? You're going to get me killed!" "I'm not letting you die Nath, jeez, you're overreacting. You're not gonna die and it's not a steep hill. Just use your muscle and weight and push" 

"How do I even do that? While going on a hill?" "Easy, there are these breaks in front of the skates so you can stop whenever you want" "yeah and crash into something and die" "are you hanging around with Juleka and Rose again?" "I mean, yes, but I'm majorly by myself" 

"You're still gonna do it" "I am not" "what? You're being a pussy?" Nathaniel looked back at her with a hint of anger in his eyes. "I am not a pussy" 

"Great! Then show me!" Alix smiled towards the boy "all you need is a little push" she grinned and let go of her arms, and suddenly pushed him with both hands down the hill. 

"ALIIIIX!!! Nathaniel yelled as he began to roll down on his own, not knowing how to stop. 

 

Chloe looked at her phone in slight anger, waiting for Sabrina to come over and admire her chosen outfit. She had worn a different colored outfit that was baby blue instead of a yellow. Her choice was a white crop top with a blue slightly ruffled skirt that ended to the knees, a silk jacket that was held by one button near her collar bone, and a blue blouse creeping out from the crop top. 

She was pressing the screen as she walked around, her expression showing impatience and clacking her heals towards the ground. "Ugh where is she?! I asked her if she was coming to the photo shoot! Now I have to wait! Ugh! I need something that could at least tell me what's wrong! Anything at all!" 

"L-LOOK OUT!!!" 

Chloe turned her head and saw a red haired person rolling down a hill with roller blades in an alarming speed. 

"Use your toes!! The breaks!" She saw the pink haired tomboy yell after him as the panicked red head tried his hardest and leaned his body to stop the skates from going any further.

He tried. 

Instead of fully stopping, Nathaniel suddenly tripped, slightly flying, and fell right on top of the blond with his hands out. 

Chloe fell to the ground, hard as her phone left her grasp and her glasses fell off with the bee comb and onto the concrete. Her hair was a mess and so was her outfit. She opened her eyes to see a familiar shade of red hair and purple jeans on top of her. 

She looked at where his head was located and widened her eyes. Her face beaming red as her brows furrowed in anger.

Nathaniel felt something soft like a pillow aid his landing and he looked up to see blue, blonde and red all staring at him with anger and embarrassment. The poor boy was confused until he realized how close he was to her and tried to quickly get off. Though she looked a little fine with it, she tried to push him off, only leading him to grope her chest. 

Very much by accident. 

Nathaniel quickly took his hand off of her and placed it on the ground. "I-I I I'm sorry....t-that was-" 

Smack

A red mark formed on his face and turned to look at her a few inches away from him, holding and guarding her chest and looking... threatened? Scared? 

"P-pervert! Y-your s-such a pervert! And my clothes! T-they're ruined!" She yelled and thankfully noone else was there. 

Chloe stood up from her spot and grabbed her things as Nathaniel also stood up. "W-Wait Chloe-" she turned to him with a scowl, but still blushing. Was she really that embarrassed? 

"Go away you filthy piece of art!" She gritted her teeth and stomped away from him, but Nathaniel took her wrist. 

"Un hand me!" "W-Wait, it was an accident! I just couldn't stop myself-- wait that sounded wrong.."  
"Ugh you're disgusting..." She took her wrist back and started off. 

Nathaniel watched her go, a slight piece of guilt, but a small sense of pride that he ruined her in some way. Nathaniel tried to skate back, but felt a gash wound open from the fall. 

Alix watched the scenerio and quickly went down the hill to help the red head from his injury. 

\-----------------------

4 days ago~~

Nathaniel didn't seem like he wanted to talk in class or go anywhere for that matter. He was still pretty upset about the whole incident. He was sitting in the back row, leaning on his arm and resting on his palm as he huffed. He would like to draw to get the scene of an extremely blushing blonde out of his mind, but he couldnt.  
He didn't pay attention, and he didn't draw either. All he did was glance at the blonde, who was sitting down in her usual spot and not wearing those pretty baby blue clothes.  
He on the other hand, didn't wear his usual gray jacket purple pants combo. He tried wearing a different colored jacket of royal purple with sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a white T-shirt underneath. A belt around his waist and dark blue jeans. 

It was kind of a shocker for him and everyone else, but he didn't care really. He wanted to try out different colors in fashion, sort of like what she did with the blue, and try it out for himself. Though it could just be a one-time thing. 

He huffed again as he looked back at his tablet, writing stuff down and wondering how he could apologize to Chloe for a misunderstanding. Surely she must've knew it was a accident, so maybe she was just defending herself. 

He would try something. Though he never expected to try it in the cold rain.

\----------------

It was raining, hard. 

Noone would ever expect that in spring weather. But if he could manage to talk to her, he would  have talk to her in this.

He did successfully spotted her getting her things out of the locker room and walking out, but each time he tried to speak, she would look at him, scan him and walk away with a face. 

She was still angry. 

Nathaniel rubbed his neck and saw her walk out of the school, but she just stopped as the rain poured down.  
She was looking out at the rain with the light highlighting her features. If she wore that outfit from yesterday, she would've looked beautiful. 

He walked over to her as she waited. Looked like she was left alone again with the limo already late. He placed his hands in his back pants pockets, still looking out. "Hey..." 

"H-Hey..." The blonde didn't seem to turn her head, just gaze at the rain. "Listen...about yesterday, I wanted-" "were not talking about that. Final" "o-okay" Nath lowered his hand from his neck. 

It was quiet for some moments. 

"No limo huh?" 

She sighed "guess not, took the day off" 

"Right...so what are you doing?" 

She shrugged "I don't know...I guess just waiting for some miracle to happen. No rain and a sunny day...all of that gizz" 

"Don't want your clothes wet? Dirtied?" "We are not refurring to yesterday" "yes ma'am" he sounded like he was joking. The blonde chuckled. 

Then she heard an attack and saw a strange colored akuma running around the roof tops. She panicked a bit, looked at Nathaniel "I uh! I need to go!" And started running out in the rain. 

Nathaniel saw her and went out in the rain, catching up to her and grabbing her wrist. "Hey! Let me go!" 

"Where are you going?!" 

"I! I need to go! It's urgent!"

"But there's an akuma and-!" 

"Why do you care?!" She asked as the wind kept howling louder and louder. They were both soaked. 

"You don't care about me!! No one does! Why should you!?" 

"What?! Is it not wrong to worry about you?!" 

Chloe stared at him wide eyes as the rain poured. 

"Chloe! I worry about you! I care! Even if doesn't make sense, I care about you! Okay?! I'm sorry!!" Nath yelled even when the sounds of wind and rain were engulfing them. 

"T-then! If you care so much! Don't follow me and go home you idiotic artist! It's safer!!" Nathaniel let her go and nodded as the blonde left somewhere he couldn't reach. 

Nathaniel ran back home soaked wet and closed the door with an odd smile on his face and a soar throat. 

He didn't know if he ever regretted getting sick in the first place.


End file.
